


so just be my master and i'll be your fever

by idhrengondis



Category: Mesék Mátyás királyról
Genre: 13. rész: a névnapi jóslat, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, feltúrtam az internetet Mátyás bolondjának nevéért mert a sorozatban literally nincs neki, hogy szegény bolond is pining while Mátyás is oblivious, hupsz, több helyen írták hogy Tibrili so . there ya go ., valamint sajnálom hogy one-sided de egyelőre nem tudom őket máshogy elképzelni csak így
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idhrengondis/pseuds/idhrengondis
Summary: Ahogyan Mátyás király marad mindig, úgy Tibrili meg örök bolond.
Relationships: Mátyás király/Tibrili, Mátyás király/udvari bolond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	so just be my master and i'll be your fever

**Author's Note:**

> a cím és az idézet részletek a Villagers 'The Pact (I'll Be Your Fever)' című számából

_So do what you did yesterday, go on repeating  
'Cos my heart is only on fire when you are the teacher  
You take the torch and I follow the leader  
You'd be my master and I'll be your fever _

Ahogy múlt a tél, úgy kelt egyre korábban a nap, álmosan és sápadtan készülődve fel az égre. A tegnapelőtti hó már szinte egészen eltűnt, és ahogy Tibrili az egyre felfelé kapaszkodó, erősödő napot figyelte a keleti égbolt alján, az az érzése támadt, hogy hamarosan az utolsó kupacok is eltűnnek a budai vár udvaraiból. _Már sarkunkban a tavasz_ , gondolta Tibrili. _Talán idén még korábban is eljön._

– Na, bolondom! – Tibrili a hangra elfordult az égtől és a hókupacoktól, és a mellé lépő férfihoz fordult. – Hogy festek?

Mátyás király éppen kopottas kalapot húzott rőtbarna fürtjeire, és azt, meg egyszerű ruháját igazgatta magán; és Tibrili végigmérte, de tudta, hogy a király igazából nem vár választ. Őfelségének már vérében volt a tökéletes álruha kitervelése és összeválogatása, és a hatás most is teljes volt—a király egészen hihető lókereskedőnek tűnt. 

Még alig nyitották ki a vár kapuit, és Tibrili, az álruhás Mátyással az oldalán, már kívül is volt rajta. Tibrili a szeme sarkából látta az őröket utánuk bámulni. Talán felismerték királyukat, ha már elég ideje szolgáltak itt, hogy tudják: a király néha koronája és kísérete nélkül hagyja el házát. Tibrili összébb húzta magán a saját álruháját, és csak egy kicsit rázta ki a hideg a téli hajnal hűvösében, ahogy elindultak Buda utcáin. 

Nem csak ők keltek ilyen korán: ahogy egyre közelebb értek a budai vásár helyszínéhez, mindenhol egyre többen nyüzsögtek a népek. Valaki már itt elkezdte árulni a portékáját, hangosan, szégyentelenül kiabálta, mit, mennyiért. Tibrili félig még meg is nézte magának a vastag marhabőr kabátokat és kucsmákat, aztán követte királyát a legnagyobb tumultusok közé, ahogy a vásártérre értek.

– Almát tessék! – rikoltotta tőlük jobbra egy öreg kofa. – Piros alma, zöld alma, szépek érettek! – A testes asszonyság mögött fiatal lány bújt meg, és Tibrili látta őt Mátyás királyra kacsintani. Tibrili az uralkodó felé fordult, de az észre sem vette a vele szemezni igyekező lányt. Úgy lépett a vén árushoz és vett tőle almát, hogy a lány felé egyszer sem pillantott.

Alig furakodtak beljebb a hullámzó, vonuló tömeggel, már a térnek ezen a felén nagy tülekedés kerekedett, és a két férfinak nyújtogatnia kellett a nyakát, hogy meglássa, miért. A bámészkodók közepén, kicsi pódiumon, tűznyelő mutatványos szórakoztatta a tömeget. Ahogy beljebb furakodtak, egy másik alak kardot dugott le a torkán, egy harmadik pedig labdákkal zsonglőrködött. 

Tibrili szeme sarkából mindvégig Mátyás királyt figyelte: az uralkodónak egyenesen csillogott a tekintete.

Nem mintha újdonság lett volna neki egy-két mutatványos és zsonglőrködő; annyi járt-kelt azokból is a királyi udvarban, hogy Tibrili azt gondolta, ők már ezeknek minden fajtáját látták. De Tibrili sejtette, hogy a királynak nem is igazán a bűvészmutatványok tetszenek, hanem a nép ámuldozása és mulatozása, meg a vidám forgatag—mert amennyire az igazságszolgáltatás érdekében történtek ezek az álruhába bújt kiruccanások, hogy Mátyás lássa a kis emberek gondjait is, amik elvesztek volna egy korona árnyékában, úgy a nép mindennapi búját-boldogságát is hivatott felfedni. Ha Mátyás az egyszerű emberek között járt, nem csak megtorlásra váró igazságtalanságokat keresett, de odafigyelt a suttogásokra, pletykákra és híresztelésekre is, amikről még a kancellária sem tudott.

Az udvari bolond és királya egy kisebb, szabadon hagyott terület mellett állt meg, ahol sokan zsúfolódtak össze és tolakodtak, hogy lássák a táncoló, zenélő cigányokat. Tibrili az egyik percben még egy mezítláb táncoló cigánylányt figyelt, Mátyás oldalán állva, a következőben pedig arra lett figyelmes, hogy egy öregasszony furakodik királya felé.

– Szép fiatalember! – pördült elé a cigányasszony, és már meg is ragadta a kezét. – Hadd jósolom meg a jövődet!

Tibrili feléjük pillantott, és közelebb húzódva hallgatta Mátyás király válaszát.

– És hány garasért, néne? – kérdezte, halvány mosollyal.

– Úrfélének csak aranyért jósolok – csillant meg cinkosan az asszony szeme.

Mátyás király nem válaszolt, okos, nevető szemekkel állta a nő tekintetét, de Tibrili szólt helyette is: nem bírta ki, hogy ne kotyogjon bele.

– Vak vagy, néne? – kérdezte, és királyára bökött. – Hogy nézhetsz úrnak egy lócsiszárt?

A cigányasszony csak somolygott.

– Akkor volt ő lókereskedő, amikor te koldus – felelte, és már el is fordult tőle, vissza a királyhoz, de Tibrili csak nem hagyta annyiban.

– Honnan veszed ezt? – kérdezte, de a nő már nem figyelt rá.

Közelebb húzódott Mátyáshoz, és vele együtt Tibrili is.

– Nagy hírnek nagy az ára – mondta a nő Mátyásnak. Körülöttük a tömeg nevetésben tört ki, de Tibrili nem kereste a mulatság okát—ki nem hagyta volna ezt a beszélgetést a világért sem. A király és a cigányasszony sem tűntek foglalkozni a körülöttük történő eseményekkel.

– Mondd csak bátran – nyúlt kabátja zsebébe Mátyás. – Aranyat kapsz fizetségül.

Az aranytallér alig került napvilágra, már el is tűnt az asszony ruhái között. Megragadta öreg kezeivel a királyi jobbot, és Mátyás kardforgatástól bőrkeményedéses tenyerébe nézett. Tibrili még közelebb húzódott, a válluk fölött próbált ő is rálátni, mit olvashat annyira a cigányasszony. A király csak egy pillantást vetett szeme sarkából bolondjára, mint aki csak most veszi észre, aztán már vissza is fordult a jövendölés felé.

– Azt nem tudom, fiam, hogy úr létedre miért öltöztél kupecnak – kezdte az asszony –, de azt tudom, hogy maholnap úrrá leszel. Tán még királlyá is! – Tibrili Mátyásra sandított, aki hirtelen szintén felé pillantott, és szeme vidáman csillant. A bolond elmosolyodott, és bár a király már el is fordult tőle, kicsit meglóduló szívvel hallgatta ő is a tovább beszélő asszonyt, aki most borúsan ingatta a fejét. – Ah, de ha lopni nem mégy mielőbb, úgy meghalsz! Legelső nevednapján!

A cigányasszony olyan hirtelen tűnt el a tömegben, ahogy az előbb megjelent. Tibrili inkább nem is próbálta tekintetével követni őt, csak vidáman lépett még közelebb a királyhoz.

– Még ma este lopnod kell, jó uram – mondta jókedvűen, minden komolyság nélkül, mert nem hitt igazából a vénasszonynak. – Hiszen holnap Mátyás napja lészen. Névnapot ülni hívott meg a főkamarás; nehogy halotti tor légyen az ünnepi mulatságból!

Később beültek ketten egy kocsmába, és Mátyás meghívta bolondját egy-két korsó sörre. A helység persze tömve volt, alig fértek el ketten egy asztal szélén, aminek nagyobb részét egy hangos társaság foglalta el. Össze kellett hajolniuk, hogy hallják egymás hangját.

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy felséged komolyan beszél! – nevetett Tibrili, és boldogan vette el az újabb korsót, amit az egyik kiszolgáló hozott oda hozzájuk. Mátyás előtt még mindig ugyanaz az egy korsó állt, mert bár ragyogóan tudta az egyszerű szegényembert adni, lelkében mindig egy józan, kötelességtudó király maradt. 

Éppen ezért is lepte meg Tibrilit a király bejelentése, miszerint megfogadja a cigány jövendőmondó tanácsát, és még aznap este lop valamit. Ráadásul a kamarástól, akihez másnap készültek menni ünneplésre.

– Bizisten, hogy komolyan beszélek – mondta a király, és vagy a sörtől, vagy valami mástól, de mintha ma este könnyebben és gyakrabban állt volna mosolygásra szája. Tibrili elszakította tőle a tekintetét, átkarolta a mellette magát illegető szolgálólány derekát, és nevetett. – Ne most nevess, bolondom, hanem majd akkor, ha a főkamarás kopói kapnak a lábad felé – hajolt közelebb a király –, mert a szentek nevére, még ma éjjel elcsenünk tőle valami apróságot! – És a szeme csak csillogott, és csillogott, és mikor Tibrili az arcára pillantott, a király a bolondjára kacsintott. – Hadd legyen min tréfálkozni a holnapi fogadáson!

Tibrili igyekezett a lánnyal foglalkozni, aki szinte már az ölében ült; de hát Mátyás király öltözhetett bárminek, bőrébe bújhatott bárkinek, még mindig az volt, aki, és mégis ki ért volna fel hozzá? Ki léphetett volna a helyére?

Hát megint elfordult a lánytól, hiszen úgysem látta sem őt, sem senki mást, aki nem Mátyás volt.

– Nem nékem kell lopni, hanem tenéked – mondta Tibrili, Mátyás pedig visszanézett rá korsója pereme fölött.

– Elkél a segítséged ilyen kezdő tolvajnak, mint én – kuncogott a király; és ahogyan Mátyás király maradt mindig, úgy Tibrili meg örök bolond.  
  
  


A csillagok aznap éjjel úgy ragyogtak, mintha csak tudták volna: azok közül a fekete köpenybe burkolózó alakok közül, akik ilyen késő estén a főkamarás háza környékére osontak, árnyékból árnyékba lopakodva, az egyik maga Hunyadi Mátyás. 

Tibrili magabiztosan vezette királyát, egy-egy pillantásból kitalálva, honnan merre lesz a legcélszerűbb menniük, ha feltűnés nélkül akarnak a főkamarás házába jutni. A bolond felszökött a birtokot körülvevő fal tetejére, onnan figyelte, van-e valahol kutya, vagy más őrzővédő; de az éjszaka csöndes volt és moccanatlan, és minden mélyen aludt. Lepillantott királyára, aki türelmesen várakozott odalent az árnyékban, mint jó tanulója tolvaj mesterének. Tibrili majdnem elmosolyodott, aztán csak intett az őt figyelő királynak, és már le is szökött a fal másik oldalán, be a kertbe. Mátyás király egy perccel később csatlakozott hozzá.

– Úgy vélem, elég tiszta a levegő – kockáztatta meg a király, és kicsit hátrébb tolta szemébe lógó csuklyáját, felfedve kipirosodott arcát, szemének izgatott csillogását.

– Csak nem élvezed ezt a kis mókát, felség? – suttogta Tibrili, és már nem állta meg, hogy ne mosolyogjon. – A végén még rászoksz a lopásra, uram.

Tibrili utoljára siheder korában ment lopni, és akkor nem is egyszer, amilyen megátalkodott rossz kölyök volt. A falujában ismerte már minden kutya, annyiszor megkergették, meg minden bunkósbot, amit az emberek lóbáltak utána... de az egy másik élet volt, egy másik ember, egy másik világban. Az a gyerek már rá sem ismerne Tibrilire (talán csak most, arcába húzott csuklyával, a főkamarás ablakai alatt lopakodva—Mátyás királlyal az oldalán, ragyogó szemű, izgatott Mátyás királlyal). 

Volt valóban valami izgalmas a lopásban, abban, hogy tilosban járnak, hogy bármikor rajtakaphatják őket, még ha büntetést úgysem kaptak volna, és igazi következménye úgysem lett volna a dolognak. De Tibrili igen erősen kételkedett benne, hogy Hunyadi Mátyás azelőtt valaha is lopni kényszerült volna, és bizony minden első alkalom különleges.

– Na – állt meg egy ablak alatt Tibrili –, itt az alkalom.

És mert Mátyásnak egyedül kellett lopnia, a bolond az árnyékban meghúzódva nézte, ahogy királya nélküle oson tovább, majd tűnik el a ház egyik csicsás boltíve alatt.

A csillagokat figyelte; így próbálta Tibrili számolni az idő múlását, hogy vajon hány perc telik el, míg a király visszatér. Mozdulatlanul várakozott, hallgatózott minden neszre, de a ház és a környéke csendesnek tűnt, és sem kutyák, sem senki más nem járt arra, míg a bolond ott rejtőzött.

Csak egy kis idő elteltével hallott valamit, ami mintha a házból jött volna. Lejjebb kuporodott az ablak alatt, a falnak simult, úgy hallgatózott. A boltív felől jött legközelebb zaj, amerre Mátyás legutóbb eltűnt.

– Felség! Felség! – szólongatta Tibrili, olyan hangosan suttogva, amennyire merte, és a király már jött is felé. Arca egészen büszke volt, ahhoz képest, hogy éppen lopni volt.

– Itt vagyok már – ért oda bolondjához. Azonnal félrehúzta köpenye redőit, és egy kis tárgyat húzott elő közülük, mutatva Tibrilinek. – Nézd, megvan!

– Mi ez?

– Egy kanál – jelentette be Mátyás büszkén. – Ezt csentem a főkamarástól.

Tibrili nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, esetleg megdicsérje, de az ablak mögött, ahonnan az előbb neszezést hallott, most világosság támadt, és a két férfi azonnal a fal mellé lapult. Valaki lámpával lépett a szobába.

– Mutasd a király kupáját! – hallották a hangot, és Mátyás megmerevedett Tibrili mellett. A bolond a király felé nézett, és látta rajta, hogy azonnal megismerte a hang tulajdonosát, de Tibrili nem tudta sehová se kötni—amíg egy másik hang meg nem szólalt:

– Íme, itt van, főkamarás uram.

Tibrili a homlokát ráncolta, és a sötétségen keresztül összenézett Mátyással.

– Tehát ne feledd – mondta a főkamarás –, még odakünn beleszórod a méregport, és mire ideérünk, a bort is betöltöd a kupába. – Az ezután következőket kicsit halkabban mondta, és az ablak alatt állók igyekeztek közelebb húzódni, hogy jobban hallják. – Ha ügyesen kínáljuk Mátyást, én már holnap király leszek, te pedig hamarost miniszterem.

Tibrili némán bámult a királyra, de Mátyás arca árnyékba burkolózott, és csak szeme villogása látszott a sötétben. Tibrili alig hallotta a főkamarás emberének válaszát, pedig annyira igyekezett csendben maradni, hogy lélegezni is alig mert.

– Minden parancsod szerint lészen, kamarás uram – mondta az ember, és a két hang elhagyta a szobát, a lámpával együtt, az ablak pedig sötétségbe borult.

Másnap eljött Mátyás napja.

Az egész város ünneplőbe borult, minden házra szalagokat és vidám lobogókat aggattak, a budai nép felvette legszebb ruháit. Mikor Mátyás király kilovagolt várának kapuján, emberek gyűltek össze, integetni és kiabálni neki; de a király, aki máskor boldogan integetett volna nekik vissza, vagy legalább csak egy mosolygással válaszolt volna, most alig nézett feléjük. Bár Tibrili, aki a királyi kíséretben lovagolt, megszokott helyén, tudta, hogy igyekszik elrejteni gondolatait, mégsem tudta eltüntetni komor ábrázatát, és sokan meg is jegyezték, hogy milyen gondterheltnek látszik a király ma, neve napján.

Ahogy tegnap éjjel álruhában és árnyékba olvadva érkeztek a főkamarás udvarába, most ragyogó ünneplőruhában, fényes nappal, díszkísérettel lovagoltak be a kapun. A főkamarás és egész háza népe az udvaron ácsorgott, hogy királyukat fogadják, és Tibrili figyelte Mátyás arcát, mikor meglátta a vén kamarást.

Aki eltúlzott hajbókolással ereszkedett térdre a király lova előtt.

– Üdvözlégy, nagy jó uram, szerény hajlékomban – mondta –, melynek kapuját először lépi át a magyarok királya!

 _Először_ , gondolta Tibrili, _de nem utoljára, ahogyan valószínűleg te reméled_. Figyelte királya arcát: Mátyás tekintete hideg volt, mint a jég, arca, mint a kő, és úgy nézett le a főkamarásra, mint akit már most azonnal készül börtönbe vetni. De persze, ha így tette volna, nem lett volna bizonyítéka a kamarás tervére, márpedig Tibrili tudta, hogy a királynak feltett szándéka volt megvárni, míg elébe hozzák a mérgezett bort. Királyként megtehette volna, hogy minden ok és magyarázat nélkül elviteti, de nem hiába nevezték Mátyást igazságosnak.

A király kimért udvariasság volt egész idő alatt, míg a nagyterembe mentek, ahol a fogadására készített ebéd várta őt és a vendégeket. Mátyást asztalfőre ültették, és Tibrili, akit már megszoktak körülötte, nem küldte el senki, és nyugodtan ólálkodhatott a király közelében. A tenyere izzadt, ahogy közeledett a várt perc, de bízott, benne, hogy nem lesz semmi baj, hiszen tudták, mi vár rájuk.

Tibrilinek az éjjel sokszor eszébe jutott a jövendőmondó vénasszony és szavai. A hideg kirázta, ha arra gondolt, hogy ő végig bolondságnak vélte a cigány beszédét, és csak a móka kedvéért ment Mátyással lopni—pedig ha nem tették volna, Hunyadi Mátyás már ma nem élt volna, és Tibrilit a gondolat különös, vérfagyasztó rémülettel töltötte el.

És aztán meghozták a kupát, és az udvari bolond közelebb húzódott a királyhoz. Mátyás nem tekintett felé, pillantását a közeledő aranyserlegen tartotta, de Tibrili tudta, hogy érzi jelenlétét a közelében.

– Fogadd szívesen e szerény ajándékot, felség – mondta széles meghajlással a főkamarás, hangosan és fennkölten –, a belé töltött bor pedig köszöntse Mátyás napját! Isten éltessen, uram királyom!

Tibrili Mátyás felé sandított, és a király arcán ezúttal egy izom se rándult, szinte ünnepélyes volt. Köszönésre emelte kezét, a kamaráséhoz hasonló hangon válaszolt:

– Köszöntelek, és köszönöm, főkamarás uram – mondta, és a terem azonnal éljenzésben tört ki, pedig a király még folytatta, szavai bezengték a termet: – Jutalmul királyi kegyben részesülsz: előttem ihatsz a serlegből!

A főkamarásnak eddigi ravaszul csillogó, számító tekintete egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt, és riadtan nézett a királyra.

– Nem érdemlek én ily nagy kegyet, felség – hárította alázkodó hangnemben, szakállát simogatva. – Igyál előbb te...

A királynak úgy változott meg az arckifejezése, ahogy egy nyári vihar kerekedik: a semmiből, váratlanul borult be, és amilyen kellemes és szép volt az előbb, olyan haragos és sötét lett hirtelen. Szemöldökei összefutottak, szemei félelmetesen villogtak, ahogy felcsattant:

– Ej, kamarás – dörögte, és az összegyűlt vendégsereg döbbenten figyelte a gyorsan alakuló eseményeket –, ellentmondasz királyodnak? Igyál hát! – A kamarás ekkor már jól láthatóan remegett. A vendégség zúgolódott, morajlott, mindenki a nyakát nyújtogatta, hogy lássa, mi történik a király és a rémületében összezsugorodott kamarás között. – De egy kortyot szolgádnak is hagyj belőle!

A kupát behozó szolga azonnal sarkon fordult, úgy igyekezett az ajtó felé, mint akit üldöznek. De Tibrili már mögötte állva várta, és kezét ökölbe szorítva lendítette a szolga felé, aki az ütés erejétől hátra tántorodott, és az asztalnak esett. Az ott ülők döbbenten ugrottak fel és siettek arrébb a tányérjukba zuhanó szolga és a levert boros kupák útjából. 

Tibrili nem ugrott a szolga után; a közelben álló főkamarás is szökni készült. Az ember vénségét meghazudtoló erővel kapta fel nehéz, díszesen faragott székét, és vágta Tibrili felé, aki épp, hogy elhajolt előle. A kamarás a lendülettől a földre zuhant; akkor pedig már az egész vendégsereg talpon volt, és elképedten, felháborodottan kiabált.

– Őrség! – harsogta túl Mátyás király a zsibongó felfordulást.

– Kegyelem – rebegte a földről a kamarás. – Kegyelem… Kegyelmezz fejemnek, felség!

– Köszönöm a szíves fogadtatást, főkamarás – válaszolta a király hidegen, a kamarás fölött állva, a magasból nézve le alattvalójára. Közben a királyi őrség is berobbant a helységbe, és most királyukhoz siettek, hogy közrefogják a kamarást. – És engedd meg nekem – folytatta Mátyás, zsebébe nyúlva –, hogy boros kupád helyett ez a kanál, mit tőled loptam az este, ez legyen névnapi ajándékom. – A kamarás döbbenten nézett a kanálra, először csak értetlenül, de Tibrili aztán látta, hogy lassan-lassan érteni kezdi. Mátyás nem várta meg: a börtönben is gondolkozhat rajta, míg ítéletére vár. – Most pedig vigyétek őket!

Az őrök vonszolni kezdték kifelé a még mindig csodálkozva maga elé meredő kamarást, és az asztalról összekapart szolgáját. Az összegyűltek még mindig nem teljesen értették, mi történt az előbb pontosan, de azt már sejtették, hogy a lakomának vége. A király arrébb vonult, míg a szolgák rohantak feltakarítani a kiömlött mérgezett bort, meg a többit is, ami nem volt mérgezett, és az előkészített, finomabbnál finomabb ételeket. Persze, már egyikben sem bízhattak, hogy nincsenek megmérgezve azok is—valószínűleg mind kidobásra kerül majd.

Ahogy a feldúlt vendégeket elkezdték kikísérni, Tibrili királya mellé somfordált. Azt gondolta, nem fogja észrevenni, de Mátyás hirtelen felé pillantott, és minden ellenére még el is mosolyodott. Egyik kezét barátságosan Tibrili vállára tette.

– Te pedig, jó bolondom – mondta kedvesen –, kerítsd elő, aki engem másodszor szült e világra. Hisz nélküle már soha nem volna többé számomra Mátyás napja.

Tibriliben a hála pedig ezer máglyát gyújtott.

– Meglesz, felség – hajtotta meg a fejét.

Így végződött a katasztrofális ünnepnap:

Mátyás visszavonult a királyi várba, és a trónteremben fogadta a tegnapi vásáron megismert cigányasszonyt, aki mögött felsorakozott egész rokonsága. A király arca fáradt volt, de a szeme különösen csillogott, és melegen köszöntötte az asszonyt. Tibrili oldalra húzódva figyelte minden rezzenését.

– Hálás vagyok, néném, a jóslatodért – mondta a király, és ahogy az asszony felnézett rá, Tibrili elgondolkozott, vajon nem tudta-e a nő végig, hogy nem csak egy egyszerű nagyúrral volt dolga. Azt kitalálta, hogy nem lókupec volt Mátyás, de a cinkos mosoly a szemében azt sugallta, hogy többet tudott, mint amennyit elárult. – Jutalmul itt e kanál – nyújtotta felé Mátyás a főkamarástól lopott evőeszközt –, mely mindenkor megnyitja előtted és családod előtt e palota szobáit és konyháját, mindhalálig.

Az asszony szemei ragyogtak, ahogy átvette az ajándékot.

– Köszönöm, felség – mondta, és a hátrébb álldogáló, hangoskodó rokonság felé intett –, mert hát e kanál nem egy kicsiny család segítsége lészen!

A kamarás fogadása helyett pedig másik ünnepséget ültek: nem nemesek és magas rangú népek gyűltek össze a király asztala mellett, hanem egy hatalmas, vidám család, Buda városának egyszerű cigányai. Mátyás király szinte ott helyben lakomát rendeztetett, amire senki más nem volt meghívva, csak a cigányasszony és rokonai.

Bár már eleve sokan tolongtak a trónteremben, mire az ebédlőbe értek, mintha megkétszereződött volna a résztvevők száma, és hirtelen már több tucatnyi vendég sürgölődött a roskadásig rakott asztalok és a kihordott sörös- és boroshordók között. Tibrili lecövekelt a kupákat töltögető és osztogató cigánylány mellett, és amennyit segített neki, annyit ivott is. Lába körül gyerekek kergették egymást, meg a kutyákat, és a cigánylány mosolya és a népes család vidám zsivaja a lelkét, az ital pedig testét melengette.

A vacsora boldog, hangos meghittsége fénybe borította az estét, és néhányan hangszereket húztak elő, hogy összeülve végigzenéljék a lakomát. Tibrili többször táncolt, mint ahányszor tervezett; néhányszor a cigánylányt pörgette meg, de legtöbbször a gyerekek rángatták magukkal körtáncba. Egy sokadik menet alatt úgy érezte, nézik, és ahogy körbepillantott, a körülötte ugrándozó gyerekek feje felett Mátyás tekintetével akadt össze sajátja.

Az akkor őt elárasztó forróság jobban megrészegítette, mint az addigi összes pohara együttvéve.

Későig tartott a mulatság, és a király dicséretre méltóan kitartott egy darabig, de miután elment, még sokáig tartott a dínomdánom. Tibrili éppen egy újabb táncból sietett vissza az asztalhoz, leöblíteni torkát egy itallal, mikor látta, ahogy a király a jövendőmondó vénasszonyhoz lép, és mellkasában halvány, abszurd csalódottsággal jött rá, hogy őfelsége máris menni készül.

Feltűnés nélkül került arra, amerre ők ketten álltak, hogy a közelükbe oldalogva kihallgassa, mit beszélnek.

– Jósolsz-e nékem, néne – kérdezte a király –, Mátyás napján is?

A cigányasszony szeme sejtelmesen csillogott, és kezébe fogta a királynak felé nyújtott tenyerét, de nem nézett rá, csak Mátyás arcát vizsgálta.

– Most nem a tenyeredből jósolok, felség, hanem csak szívemből; hisz ehhez még jóstehetség sem kell – mondta. – Míg magyar ember él e földön, addig nevedhez mindig hozzá fogja tenni: Mátyás, az igazságos.


End file.
